Sycamore
Sycamore is first gen gamma Canine Pack member, who belongs to Colfea! Adopted from the great IceTiger101! Appearance Syca is a PapillonXVizsla, with probably some Dalmatian heritage, which is where she gets her spotty genes. Most of her fur is light tan. She has darkish brown spots on her hind-quarters and hips, she has the same colour freckles covering the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She also has long stockings on her two front paws, being the same colour as her spots. Her ears are erect, she has a mid-length messy tail and a wavy fringe. She wears a dark brown ribbon around her paw, tied around several times, as it's rather long. She wears a black string around her neck, it has three green ornamental leaves hanging on it. She has a light pink nose, and light turquoise eyes. She's fairly small, being only slightly being then a Papillon. Personality Syca is a very fiery pup. She's stubborn, and doesn't like to be told what to do. She's hardly ever calm and collected, instead she's most often riled-up about something, be it just excitement or anger. She has a pretty quick temper, and won't back down without a fight, be it physical or just verbal. She believes in standing up for what she believes in, which she does with great pride. She's also quite the daredevil, taking up any challenge given to her, in fear that if she doesn't complete it, she'll be deemed a coward. She hates being called 'cute', or 'pretty', or any other compliment, as she doesn't want to be considered just a dog with good looks, she wants others to know that she's capable of doing things, instead of just standing there and look pretty. She's free-spirited, only adding to her stubbornness, but she will do what the alphas and betas say, only rarely disagreeing. She's quite the tsundere, often being rude to her love interest, for complimenting her or just looking out for her. The reason for this is that she gets extremely embarrassed when she her crush is being sweet to her, and so follows the bright red cheeks. Keep in mind, she's definitely not like this with everyone, only the pup is the apple of her eye. She does end up being sweet to her crush, though, giving him things, but telling him that they weren't originally for him, but she had nobody else to give them to. She has no probably with small white lies, if she believes they benefit the greater good, but isn't one for making up a whole different story about her past or anything. She loves to hangout with her friend, and whilst not being a huge social butterfly nor the life of a party, she does like to initiate conversations and just chat. Bio WIP Songs, Stories, Collabs Relationships Lotus: She respects Lotus, although thinks that she gives too many orders. She doesn't mind that the alpha doesn't really connect with most of the other members, since, according to her, it's a nice change from all the other fairly friendly members. Cade: Syca is rather fond of Cade, and thinks that's a pretty good beta. She likes that he doesn't see himself as a holier-than-thou figure among the lower ranks, and takes time out of his busy schedule to just chat and make small talk with them. Radio: She doesn't really think of her as a friend, more like a well known acquaintance. She does like to hang out with here every now and then, and just sit and talk with her. But, she avoids spending too much time with her, due the German Shepherd's sudden mood changes creep her out. Acantha: She doesn't think that highly with the alpha's little sister. It annoys her how needy and dependent she is on others, but as long as she isn't clinging onto Syca herself, she doesn't care what she does. Crispin: She finds him rather amusing, with all his jokes and such, but finds his constant rule-breaking and irresponsibility rather frustrating after a while. She does like how generous it is, but doesn't think it excuses how irresponsible is, however. Devlin: She really likes the other gamma, considering him to be one of her closest friends. She doesn't mind the fact that he can't talk, and finds it amusing how many different ways he comes up with to communicate with others. Jaeger: She doesn't really like Jaeger, thinking that he over estimates how smart he is, but does get along with him. She does, however, find it slightly amusing that the beta is afraid of water and getting wet, even though they all live right next to the beach. Brandon: She often finds him annoying and starts small arguments, but finds it amusing how submissive he is, allowing her to often win their arguments. Another thing she finds annoying about him is how he doesn't take his role in the pack seriously, but she still can't find herself hating him with every fiber in her body. She sometimes feels bad for him, due to how often she argues with him. Tasha: Sycamore really doesn't like Tasha, but often puts up with her due to her disabilities. She does find her sense of smell to be rather useful during their hunting trips. She doesn't put an effort into hanging out or talking to the delta, due to not wanting to start another argument with her. Vincent: She doesn't like him all that much, being rather neutral about him as a whole. She finds most of his puns cringy, and will try to discourage him from saying so many of them. She finds it amusing how much energy he has, and will often dare him to run to certain places, where they wouldn't normally allowed to go. Ravioli: She isn't really too fond of him. She finds it annoying how he'll just argue and refuses to take it further. She finds him too sweet, almost sickeningly sweet, and believes that he isn't actually that nice, just putting it on for show. But she does find it good how hard working it is, but isn't going to admit it. Rigatoni: Surprisingly enough, when he first joined the pack, she had somewhat of a crush on him. Once he started to play pranks on her, she at first thought it was because he also had a crush on her, which wasn't true. Her crush died down after a while, when she realized that he wasn't pranking her because he liked her, and that he most likely wouldn't return her feelings. She still doesn't hate him, however, and likes that he doesn't take too many things seriously. Stories, Collabs and Songs Trivia Crush: She actually grew a crush on Brandon after some time of them being in the pack. Despite often being annoyed by his pranks on her, she kind of enjoys the attention from her crush, at times, same with when they argue. Fears: She's rather afraid of any kind of reptiles, due to they remind her of dragons and dinosaurs, which she is very scared of. Random Facts * She prefers to be called Syca, instead of her full name * She's has insomnia, only rarely getting three hours of sleep a night * She loves pastries, whether they're cakes, biscuits, muffins or whatever really! Gallery ChristmasCP.jpg PrankBros.png|Brandon and Crispin poured water on Syca as a "prank", I can see why it's so funny Category:Adopted Pup Category:Colfea's Chara Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Canine Pack Category:Females